The rebirth of an empire book 1: the beginning
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: It was 3 months after the trix were defeated. Everything seemed great. But one day Bloom started having strange dreams. In these dreams she meets strange women an discover things she never wished to discover. Now she was left with a choice to make. This would be the journey that will change the winx and magix forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so before we start i just wanted to say that one this is my first story. Every review, being it critics stating things I can improve, or compliments about my story, is equally appreciated. Also feel free to, if necessary, correct spelling mistakes. I'm Dutch so English isn't my first language and even with spelling control i sometimes overlook something. I'll always try to double and triple check for spelling mistakes, but not always will i have time to do so.**

 **As you most likely have noticed it said book 1 in the title. Thats because this is the first of 3 instalments in this saga. Hope you enjoy it, and i'm looking forward to a great ride. Peace.**

 **Real quick, i noticed a flaw in the story that i decided to rectify. It was small to most, but i still wanted to rectify it. That was the only thing i changed for this chapter though, nothing else.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own winx club or any of its characters. All rights belong to Rainbow s.r.l**

 _A large plain, full of wildlife amongst other things. A good 3,5 miles further up the road was the first sight of a large city. Even further up the road you could see a beautiful castle bigger than most on the other kingdoms._

" _Where am i?" Bloom thought to herself. Although seeing the city, she knew exactly where she was._

 _Domino, her homeworld._

 _Before she could even ask herself why she was outside in her nightgown, she heard the voices of six people, all girls she thought. Bloom heard the voices come closer._

 _When they were close enough that she could see them she wanted to ask them who they were, but they didn't hear her. However more shocking was they walked straight to her._

" _Am i dreaming?, she asked out loud. When they didn't answer her suspicions were confirmed._

" _Well, atleast it isn't a nightmare", she thought. She decided to take a closer look at the six girls, who she estimated where around six years old._

 _One looked somewhat like a smaller version of Aisha, dark skin with a medium brown complexion and cerulean eyes. The only difference was her hair was styled more like Stella's. She wore a dark blue dress with green accents in it._

 _The smallest of the group looked like Tecna, magneta hair teal eyes and fair skin. She wore a similar dress as the first girl, only purple with lime accents._

 _The third girl looked like Musa, blackish blue hair which she wore in a bun, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a dress similar to the other two, only red with black accents._

 _The fourth girl was a exact copy of Stella, blonde hair, golden brown eyes and medium skin tone. Her dress was different from the three before her. Where they wore simple dresses, she wore soemething more extravagant. The only colour she could see was yellow, but there was also a bit of purple in it. She was certainly the oldest of the bunch, although only by 3 weeks to the second oldest._

 _The fifth one looked like Flora, narrow jade eyes and tan skin. The only difference was her hair colour; instead of honey brown hair her hair was coloured black. Her dress was once more a similar to the first three, only pink with dark green accents._

 _However the most extravagantly dressed was the copy of herself. Red hair, pale skin and cyan blue eyes with a dress that outdid everything even she has ever worn as princess of Domino. A multilayerd dress with blue, green, red and pink layers. She also wore al kinds of juwelry. Amulets, necklaces and rings. She was the most confident of the six, if her stance was anything to go by._

" _Your dad already making you ready to succeed him as Queen of Solaria Aurianna?", the copy of Bloom asked . "No, but he said he'll start when i turn eight, why?"_

" _My dad has already been training me since i could walk, saying its for my own good" the Bloom copy sighed. She sometimes wished she wasn't royal. But that would mean leaving her parents. Yes she didn't like her father as much as her mother, but they still had a amazing bond and she knew he meant wel. And she would forever hate herself if she left her mother , the sweetest woman you'll ever meet._

" _Well Kiara i know it isn't much, but we will always be there for you.", Aurianna said causing the others to nod in agreement and Kiara, Blooms copy, to smile brightly._

" _Thanks Aurianna, Lilina, Erika, Monica, Tia, your support means more than you can imagine."_

 _Then all of a sudden time was fast forwarded to around 35 years in the future. Bloom saw Solaria's royal palace. However, instead of Solaria's banner, she saw Domino's banner al around the palace._

" _What in the name of the Dragon happened here.", Bloom asked. Then she saw the six girls from earlier, only this time older and more confident._

" _After years of war we've finally done it old friends. We've created the Dominian empire.", Kiara said. The others celebrating their victory , much to Blooms surprise._

 _One thing was certain, those six fought side by side since forever. They had fought for 25 years, never betraying their leader, even when she invaded their homeworld._

" _How do we call you now supreme leader Kiara.", Lilina, the Flora copy, asked while she and the others bowed. This caused Kiara to smirk, knowing they knew exactly how to call her. "You know what your supposed to call me.", was all she said. The others looked at eachother, knowing howlong she has waited for this moment. The moment magix would be united under one banner._

 _They nodded, exclaiming at exactly the same time, " All hail Empress Kiara!", as they stood up they celebrated the coronation of their empress._

 _Bloom was shocked at this, but not close to how shocked she was at the next frame._

 _Every capital apart from Domino's was set aflame. The leaders, the descendents of " the first winx" as Bloom now officially called them. This enraged and saddened Bloom to no end._

" _Greed does terrible things to people doesn't it, young one.", a voice sounded. Bloom looked to her right, seeing Kiara stand there. "Why would they do this? they were the descendents of your friends.", Bloom said, tears in her eyes. "Not every descendent is the same as her ancestor." Kiara started, pauzing to look how Bloom reacted, then continued, "However it was mostly their husbands, all from Eraklyon, who caused this to happen. Just like your boyfriends they were jealous at everything the girls had, while they flirt with every girl they meet just to hurt them among other things. Your boyfriends are not different."_

 _Bloom tried to come with some sort of defence for Sky and the others, but before she could Kiara showed all the times they did something behind their backs, like flirting with other girls. She knew that Brandon and Sky were flirts, but Timmy, Helia and Riven? Nex and Thoren weren't shown, much to her relief. "They are the rare "good ones" as you call them. Don't worry for your sister, her husband is more loyal than a dog.", Kiara said._

" _Now on to the business, i want you to take what we once had. Only then will there be a long period of peace. ", Kiara said. Normally Bloom would not even think about the offer, but this was different. She saw the things the boys did behind her and the others backs. And she so desperatley wanted revange on Eraklyon, not just for what she saw but for the time they left Domino to die. Still she was very much torn between taking over magix or say no and displease Kiara._

" _I don't know yet, can you allow me to think for a little while?", Bloom asked. Kiara only nodded."Take your time, if you want to read about the wars i waged, there is a secret section in the library where i hid my journals." She said "Just one question Kiara." Bloom asked. Kiara only nodded, so Bloom asked "Why of al your descendents you choose me to retake magix?", Bloom asked_

" _I'll tell you when we meet again, young one. For now goodbye.", Kiara said_

As soon as Kiara said goodbye, she woke up, her family around her looking worried. "Oh thank Dragon Bloom your okay.", Daphne said. "Your were thrashing in your sleep, what happened sweetie.", Marion asked. Bloom explained everything about her dream, including her talk with Kiara.

"I thought her tales were mere legends dad, could this mean that she actually existed ?", Daphne asked, making Bloom look at her suprised. "You heard about her?", she asked, causing her sister to nod. "I thought she was just a legend, just like her friends.", she paused, than after a moment of silence said, " That means the seven generals existed aswell."

Everything went silent. The seven generals. Everyone knew their tales. Noble but extremly powerfull warriors loyal only to the supreme leader. If they were real, then the palace of maraketh was aswell. This could only mean one thing; one of the to sister princesses was destined to become Empress. And while she doesn't know its her, her family does.

 **That was a long first chapter, hoped you liked it. Now before you ask yes these girls are all ancestresses of the winx, but Bloom and the others don't know that yet. They will play a big role in my story. I won't tell what that role is though.**

 **Before we go i'll tell you which girl from the past is the ancestress of which winx girl.**

 **Kiara: Blooms ancestress, powerfull wise and confident. The first Empress of a line 10.**

 **Lilina: flora's ancestress, the shyest girl. Even more intune with nature then Flora.**

 **Aurianna: Stella's ancestress, love fashion and shopping. The most loyal of the 6 girls.**

 **Erika: Musa's ancestress, not as rebellious as her descendent but close. Her love for music knows no limit**

 **Monica: Tecna's ancestress, her knowledge in regards to technology is rivaled only by Tecna herself**

 **Tia: Aisha's ancestress, athletic and headstrong. Giving up is something she never learned**

 **Thats it for now, peace, love and have great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so before the off i wanna quickly answer a question i had from Knight 7572 so that you won't have to waste time writing the question and waiting for an answer. As i already told Knight 7572, all six the ancestresses are deceased, but will still be important characters. Thats all for know, hope you like the next chapter.**

It were two weeks since Bloom started having the dreams. She now had these dreams every day. It started of with simple flashes of the past, with Kiara coming at the end to talk with Bloom. At first Bloom though Kiara was going to force her to make her choice quickly. But she never even started about it. Mostly they talked about their pasts, and how things have changed since Kiara died.

But as time progressed the others came aswell. First Lilina, then Aurianna and eventually the rest. They talked about their hobbies with Bloom and were mostly nice. Just like her friends and her however, they still discussed things as if they still teenagers even though they have been dead for around 9000 years. They al seemed to like Bloom, and she liked them back.

It was know Saturday, just two weeks before school began. Bloom and the winx once more decided to try out the role as teacher, considering what happened last time. It turns out Selina and Eldora both got themselves into alfea at the last second. To say Bloom was happy would be and understatement. Ectsatic would be more like it.

Although Bloom was looking forward to the school year, one thing was still on her mind: the secret section in the library.

Bloom had been searching for the past two weeks but couldn't find it. When she asked Kiara where it was she always answerd with "You'll know its location when the time is right."

"When the time is right. And when might the be? Tomorrow? Never? I want answers, darn it!", Bloom yelled, frustrated that she knew nothing yet.

She was about to give up when she suddenly felt a pull to the wall to the left of her. She went to it and touched it. Al of a sudden the wall disappeared and what Bloom saw she could describe with one word : breathtaking.

This section was larger than even alfea's hidden archive. She could see lot's of books, obviously, but what suprised was the little fountain in the middle of the section. Not the fountain itself, but that instead of water it shot fire. The section was atleast 3 times bigger than the library itself, so it looked more like a separate library than a section of a library.

"There have to be around 50.000 books in this section.", Bloom thought outloud. "53.785 to be precise.", a girls voice sounded. Bloom looked around and then saw a girl around the same age as her with brown hair and pale skin.

What scared Bloom however were the crimson red eyes of the girl, making her look like a vampire. She chuckeled, then as if reading Blooms mind said, " Relax your highness, i'm no 'bloodsucker' as the kids seem to call them these days. Red eyes are just part of my family."

Bloom let out a breath of relief, then asked, "Who are you and how do you know me?". Once more the girl chuckeled, then said, "The second question has two answers, the obvious one being everyone knows you, leader of the great winx club. The second answer is that my family are the safekeepers of this section of the library, so we need to know which one is who so that we know who's likeliest to be chosen by Kiara. Turns out i was right that you were. Although i never thought that we would meet this soon.", the girl answered. Bloom mentally slapt herself, of course her she would know her. She was the most famous ever fairy, much to her dismay. Couldn't Stella take the spotlights away from her, she was used that stuff.

"And as for who i am, my name is Vivian, the 200th safekeeper of this section.", the girl, now identified as Vivian, answered while bowing before Bloom.

"Howlong has your family been waiting for my family to find this place?", Bloom asked. She thought that this Job would be rather boring, sitting alone in a library allday everyday. "Ever since our empire was destroyed 8000 years ago. A grand empire it was, according to al the books here. Most are from Kiara, but some are from her descendents aswell. The most notible example is Elizabeth, her granddoughter. She wrote 13.567 books in total."

"Howmany are from Kiara?", Bloom asked. "20.567 books are hers, unless you count the moldargress chronicles. Then she wrote 23.899." Vivan stated, then continued, "Before you ask, the reason i dont count them is because they are technically her daughters books, not hers.". Bloom only nodded, stating she understood.

"One last question, can i take some with me? I'm really interested in our history.". Vivian nodded, knowing why she really wanted them. She might not admit it, but Bloom is getting ever temted to wage war, not just agains Eraklyon, but against all of magix.

Bloom took some books with her, and quickly got absorbed into them. She might still be struggling with her morals, but she knew that she only needed one more push in the direction of war.

Little did she know it would come at the first day of school.

 **Alright, second chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Bloom truly is at the edge right now. Altough this is true, she won't be making plans of war before chapter 12. That would just rush the story to much, and even though she will want to go to war, she doesn't what her family will think. Will they hate her? Only time wil tell**

 **Also the new character i introduced, Vivian, will play a safekeeper role the entire story. Not just for the library though. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed and as always,**

 **Peace, love and have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chapter in three days. The coming two days the updates might be more frequent. Reason is the coming days are my weekend, so i've got more time to update. But that doesn't mean i'll update alot mainly because i've got other hobbies i like to focus on. Also this chapter will reveal the transformation the winx will strive to achieve. The name is credits for the name and theme go to knight7572 and Dragons blaze. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

If Bloom had any say in it, she would have stayed home for another week or two.

After she met Vivian, she started reading al the books. She had read almost all of them in just two days. She only had 3564 more to go according to Vivian.

The two became quick friends, and Vivian ultimately swore she would keep Bloom safe. She also explained several things about the things Bloom didn't quite get for example the hate towards the royal court at the time.

Turns out it was one corrupt bunch of spoiled kings and Queens who didn't care about they're people. Kiara and friends wanted to see magix under one banner, one ruler to stop the corruption .

When news came about their plan, all kingdoms declared war on them. Thanks to the great tactical mind of not just the girls, but also the seven generals, they won the war.

After the war they saw the damage the corrupted royals caused. Most of the population on all kingdoms apart from Domino were in desperate need of food. The farmers had no futile land at all to work on, thus didn't get any income. Most houses were completely destroyed before the war even started. In other words, they were more then happy to serve the Empire.

Because they fought for peace and protected magix they created the protectix transformation. A transformation earned only by those who fight wars to protect others.

Now Bloom was underway to alfea. Normally she and Daphne would take the Standard shuttle that everyone takes . But because Selina wanted to properly introduce herself to Oritel and Marion they decided to take their personal ship to alfea. Not that Bloom minded, she had more time to read some of the books she still had to read now.

Currently she was reading about protectix. She was fascinated by everything about it. The history especially was interesting to her. She couldn't figure out why though. She thought it might be

because it was created to preserve peace through war, something she fully supported. Sometimes war really is the only option to preserve peace, a necessary evil nobody wants to exist.

Bloom decided to look away from her book for the first time, out of the window to her left. She immediately regretted it. The first thing she saw was a banner with King Erendor of Eraklyon and the text 'hero of the people on it'. Bloom scoffed, saying "Some hero, to afraid to help a friend in need."

She still didn't understand why he didn't help Domino that fatefull day. Sure he got threatened by the ancestral witches, but if he helped he could have destroyed the witches. Think about it, the Dominian army lost its command when Oritel went to fight Valtor, but they would also listen to Erendor. Then you also have the army of Eraklyon to take into consideration. Two armies versus The Ancestral Witches, she knew who would win that battle. The threat was one big bluff from the witches, they knew they would lose against the combined might of Domino and Eraklyon.

Anyhow, they were close to alfea now so Bloom put her book away. "Ready or not Selina, we're almost there."

 _ **With Selina**_

Selina was pacing around infront of the gates of alfea. Truth be told, she was terrified. She didn't know how Blooms parents would react to her being there.

"Its going to be alright Selina, trust me.", Flora told her, causing her to look over, smiling at Flora. Flora was, apart from Roxy and Daphne, the only winx girl who accepted her immediately. She couldn't place it, but Selina found Flora's voice very soothing, almost motherly actually. Something only Eldora and Bloom really managed to do before Flora was make her feel wanted. Even her own parents failed miserably at that.

Shaking of the memory, she heard a ship land before them. Out came the Dominian royal family, Bloom and Daphne leading the way.

"Selina, how have you been?", Bloom asked running at her. They hugged eachother, much to Stella's dismay. She should be the first one Bloom hugged, not this goth girl with a worst fashion sense then Musa.

That is one thing that set Selina apart. Most students wore brightly coloured cloths. Selina always wore darker colours, saying it looked better on her then bright colours.

"I've been great, you?", Selina answered, "For once we actually had a propper vacation. It felt nice not constantly having to follow a schedule.", Daphne answered. Bloom merely nodded. She had forgotten how it felt to actually have a vacation.

"You must be Selina. I'm Oritel, Blooms father.", Oritel introduced himself. "And i'm Marion, Blooms mother." Marion introduced herself.

Selina gulped, not knowing what to say."Uhm, nice to meet you. I hope you don't hate me for nearly killing Bloom a year ago.". As soon as she finished that last sentence she mentally slapt herself. " _Smart move idiot, remind them you nearly killed their daughter.",_ she thought to herself.

Oritel smiled, saying "Of course we don't hate you, why should we?". Selina was shooked, she really thought they would hate her. "I nearly killed Bloom.", She said. "Yes, but you did it because Asheron practically brainwashed you. You didn't do it out of your own free will." Marion said.

Selina Let out a sigh of relief. They didn't hate her. It was alright. "Told you they wouldn't hate you.", Flora said. Bloom and Daphne said goodbye to their parents and walked to their friends, greeting them.

"Ready for a great year girls?", Bloom asked, getting a unanimous 'heck yeah' as a response. They went to their rooms, getting ready for the boys their arrival.

 **Alright, third chapter down. Next chapter is potentially the first chapter with some specialist bashing, mainly Sky bashing though. See you next time and as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. This will be a relitively long chapter . Hope you enjoy**

To Selina, it was rather weird walking through the halls of alfea. She thought the students would try to avoid her, but instead they all greeted her. Some even wanted to be her friend. The best thing was that she shared a room with Roxy, but the others were nice aswell. There was a blonde called Clarise, a more bearable version of Stella in Selina's opinion. Then there was a girl called Nova, who took more advanced classes, but wanted to help the juniors this year.

But the one who caught her attention was Alice. She had red hair and was the most timid girl of the group. Only know did Selina see how much Bloom had really changed. She was no longer that girl who needed everyone around her to make her decisions for her. She had become more confident, became the leader of one of the greatest group of hero's magix has ever seen. That girl who sometimes was too shy to get her own lunch in the cafetaria was no more. Bloom was now confident, powerfull and loved by everyone around her.

"You alright Selina?", Clarise asked. Selina nodded, then went to her bedroom. "I'll go talk to her, you guys unpack your stuff.", Roxy said. The others nodded in agreement and went to work.

When Roxy entered the bedroom she shared with Selina she saw her sitting on her bed looking at a picture. On it were 12 year old Bloom and Selina, the former looking away from the camera shyly causing the latter to laugh.

"Bloom has changed so much since then.", Selina said. "Really? How so?", Roxy asked. "Bloom is more confident, has more friends and is famous. That last one is most likely the only one she would change if she had the chance. She just likes the to help others, a thank you is enough for her. She used to be so shy she sometimes didn't even get her own lunch."

Roxy was quite shooked to say the least. She only knew Bloom as this powerfull, confident leader who was an example to all fairys in magix. She could never imagine that Bloom used to be insecure and shy, it simply didn't suit her.

"One thing certainly hasn't changed though.", Selina said. "And what may that be?", Roxy asked. "Bloom is still that caring, selfless and kind girl who try's to only see the good in people.", Selina said.

"Sadly not all people have good in them.", Roxy said. Selina nodded, saying, "Meanwhile everyone has evil in them.

"The boys are coming, and if i'm not mistaken you have a surprise for Bloom.", Roxy said. This immediatly caused Selina to perk up . Roxy was right, she had a surprise for Bloom, and she was sure she was gonna like it.

 _ **With the Dominian princesses**_

Bloom and Daphne already wore what they wanted to wear, so they didn't need to get ready . The two instead talked about the lesson schedule. Both of them would teach History of magix on Monday, Wednesday and Friday , and then on Tuesday and Thursday they would teach self-defence class.

"Isn't self-defence more important nowadays? I mean you never know when the next big threat will show up. What do you think Bloom?", Daphne asked. She then noticed that Bloom wasn't paying attention. Rolling her eyes she said, "Bloom the trix are attacking alfea! Help us!."

Bloom instantly jumped up, yelling, "I'm coming guys, magic winx…". She stopped when she heared Daphne laugh, realising it was a joke to get her attention.

"Not funny Daphne, you know how serious i am when it comes to those three. " "Yes, but you weren't paying attention. What is wrong Bloom? Does it have something to do with your dreams?"

Bloom thought about lying for a second, but couldn't to her sister. She nodded saying, "In my first dream Kiara showed me a couple of frames. It weren't exactly frames i liked.". What were they about?", Daphne asked, clearly worried. " She showed the specialists flirting with other girls, even going on dates with some of them. Apart from Nex and Thoren all boys are cheating on us."

As soon as those last words left her mouth Daphne started ranting, calling the specialists names a princess should never use, aswell as saying things she would do if they continued doing what they were doing. Normally Bloom would protest, but thusfar Kiara only told her the truth. So Daphne had every right to be pissed.

"Jesus christ, i know alot of cuss words but apperently not nearly as many as you sis, calm down." Bloom said. Daphne stopped her rant after that, breathing slowly to get her breath and heart back under control. "Next time someone says that i have a temper i'll tell him about today."

"You wouldn't dare.", Daphne said grinning slightly . Bloom grinned back, saying, "Try me.". They bantered a bit, then went to the courtyard. Selina had a surprise for Bloom, and she was almost sure she knew what, or rather who, it was.

 _ **In the courtyard.**_

Stella was ranting how it was unfair how Selina was taking Bloom away from her. "How dare that little goth prat take my best friend away from me! She thinks she can come barging into our lives and that we will accept that she is suddenly Blooms best friend? How stupid is she?!"

"For crying out loud, Stella Selina is Blooms oldest friend! Of course she is allowed to spend more time with her because not only did they miss like 6 or 7 years of eachothers life, but Selina knows more about Bloom than we ever will! So stop complaining please its super annoying!", Flora yelled at Stella. She immediatly stopped not willing to invoke Flora's wrath.

"Really, what does she know about Bloom we don't?", the ever skeptical Aisha asked. Flora sighed before answering, "For example that Bloom used to be part of a band before coming to alfea. Before you ask that is one of many things she knows and we don't.". Everyone was shooked, they thought Bloom couldn't sing before they created the winx band.

"Hey girls, we're early for once.", Bloom joked, causing the others to laugh. "Roxy and Selina are taking really long.", Musa asked. "I know that Selina always showers before she goes to meet a boy. But she usually doesn't this long.", Bloom said.

"Something else now. Bloom why did you never tell you used to be part of a band before coming to alfea.", Musa asked. Bloom looked at the girls, who all wanted an answer. She sighed, knowing she had to tell them now.

"I was eight when Andy, Selina, a friend named Cody and i created the band known as 'children of the night'. We could play different styles of music, but were known for playing alternative metal or Christian rock. Often times we would represent our school in events known as 'battles of the bands'. We won 98% of these battles. The others we lost in the finals. We split 8 years ago. The reason i never told was because i never sang nor played an instrument after the split, so i thought i lost my abilety to sing or play an instrument. I actually retook some guitar classes so that there would be less presure on Musa to perform. I'm not saying that you are bad under presure, but i think that you would be even better with someone to share it with. Anyway it was a great ride and we actually got interviews with our favorite bands and singers because of it."

The winx saw her smile. This had to be one of the best periods of her life. Meanwhile Bloom thought about the time they were allowed to play the 'unleashed' album of their favorite Christian band 'Skillet' live. They had a blast and were regarded as the 'heirs of skillet'.

"Sorry we're late. The shower took way too long to warm up.", Selina said, breaking Bloom out of her thoughts . "Oh, and someone thought it was a great idea to hide my cothes.", Selina said playfully glaring at Roxy. She just shrugged , knowing Selina was more amused than anything. When Selina looked at each of the winx she saw how different the girls tastes were. Apart from the Dominian princesses and Roxy they had al changed clothes

Bloom wore a blue shirt with several small pink hearts on it. She also wore a pink skirt and heels, and a jacket over her shirt.

Daphne wore a lime green long sleeved shirt with a dark green jacket over it and a lime skirt. She also wore a necklace with a heart on it and heels.

Flora wore a lime green halter top, a pink denim skirt and heels.

Stella wore a orange and purple sundress which she herself designed with sandels.

Musa wore a red T-shirt and black jeans with just sneakers much to Stella's dismay.

Tecna wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a green skirt and combat boots.

Aisha wore essentially the same as Musa, only dark green and blue.

Selina wore a black halter top under her jacket, aswell as a black skirt and combat boots.

Lastly Roxy just wore her standard pink shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Come on, the boys are here!", Stella said. Apart from Roxy, Bloom, Musa Aisha, Daphne and Selina each girl went to their respective boyfriend. "So what is this big surprise you prepared for me Sel?", Bloom asked.

Selina nodded to where Sky was standing. When Bloom looked in his direction she gasped, she thought she knew what the surprise was but reality was still unbeliveable. She ran to what, or rather who, she saw.

Sky thought she ran towards him so he spread his arms, smiling. When she ran past him his smile slowly disappeared. What was remaining of it disappeared instantly at her next words.

"Andy! What are you doing here?", Bloom asked, happy to see him again. Andy smiled, he had missed Blooms enthusiasm. "Well i heard from Selina that you were going to be queen Soon, so i thought i could train so i can protect my little damsel.", Andy said. Bloom shot him a playfull glare, faking that she felt insulted she said, "So to you i'm just a damsel who needs saving? Some gentleman you are.". Bloom spun around, arms crossed, faking that she was angry.

Andy smirked, picking Bloom up causing her to yelp. Sky moved to protect her, but a glare from Flora instantly made him scrap that idea.

"Andy you son of a gun Let me go!", Bloom said trying to sound mad but failing miserably at it because she laughed so much. Sky was quite jealous, he never got Bloom to laugh just seconds after they came together.

"Okay, if you say you're a damsel in distress who needs saving.", Andy said causing everyone else apart from Flora, Daphne, Selina, Roxy and Thoren to sigh thinking they were gonna be here for a long while.

"You're a damsel in distress who needs saving.", Bloom said trying to be cheeky. "By now you should know that doesn't work on me. Say what i wanna hear.". Bloom surprised the people who sighed by relenting saying, "Fine, i'm a damsel in distress who needs saving.". Andy smirked while putting her down after that.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?". "Shut up Andy. You're an even bigger idiot than before.". "An idiot you still love.". Bloom wanted to retort, but she couldn't . It was true afterall, she still loved him. And he still loved her aswell. It was the one of the main reasons he was here, to be near her.

"Alright that is enough you two. Bloom your talk with him is over.", Sky said. Bloom rolled her eyes, meanwhile Andy spun around retorting with, "Since when are you allowed to decide who Bloom talks to? She is a human being not your property prince.". Sky immediatly moved to punch him, Andy meanwhile didn't move.

Sky hit Andy on the jaw. This caused him fall to the ground while grabbing his jaw. "That'll teach you to be respectfull to royalty.". Not even a second after he finished his sentence he felt a fist make contact with his stomach, which caused him to fall to the ground. Looking to the Sky he saw a angry, no furious, Bloom standing over him.

"First you cheat on me with that brat Diaspro! then when i, for the first time in years, have time to hang out with my ex who is like a brother to me you act all jealous! And know when he protects me because you acted like you own me you get mad at him! Not only that, but apart from Nex and Thoren you and your pathetic friends are all cheating on us! I'm sorry, but this was the final straw prince good-for-nothing, you and i are over!". At hearing that the boys cheated on them, the girls looked at their boyfriends who didn't look back. The winx knew enough right then and there.

"So that is how it is than. I thought you genuinly loved me Helia, but apperently i was wrong.", Flora said. The others said something similar, the only still lasting couples being Nex and Aisha and Thoren and Daphne.

"What a terrible way to start the new school year! Well for most of us, Aisha and Daphne still have their lovers and i'm sure Bloom already has someone else.", Stella said "I don't know.", Bloom said looking at Andy.

"Please Bloom, atleast give me one more chance. I've changed alot . I'm sure that i can give you what you deserve, and i'll tell you what. You're already more then i deserve. Please Bloom, i promise things will work out this time. And if they don't then It's my fault not yours. Please Bloom, just one more…"

Andy never got to finish his sentence as Bloom immediatly kissed him. He instantly responded They've missed this feeling. The feeling of true love instead of forced love.

"Of course i will give you a chance Andy. Not only do you make me happy, but i'm sure both sets of parents would rather have you or someone else as my husband than Sky."

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Daphne, Blooms older sister. You'll meet my husband Thoren and our Parents Tomorrow during the dance.", Daphne said. "Looking forward to it.", Andy said.

"I've gotta go, see you tommorow.". Everyone said their goodbyes, the boys bar Andy to ashamed to look at the girls.

When they went inside Flora asked the unasked question. "How did you know they were cheating on us Bloom?". Everyone looked at Bloom.

"I'll tell you later girls." Bloom answered, knowing that Sky most likely wanted revange on her for this.

 **Alright chapter 4 done. No big authors note today just the simple**

 **Peace, love and have a great day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, chapter five, here we are. Sorry for the long wait, had a couple of busy weeks with school and other things. Now some might hate me for this, but Andy will be Blooms boyfriend for the rest of the story. Meanwhile i have two other pairings planned for this story, not gonna tell who with who yet. I also was juggling with several ideas and am already planning several story's for in the future. But now onto the story and as always, hope you enjoy.**

 _Bloom stood in the centrum of a town, or atleast what used to be a town. The only thing she could see were flames. Bloom knew from the placing of the town square she was on Domino. Modern day Domino to be precise._

 _When she looked closer she saw several banners. She was shocked when she saw from which kingdoms: Solaria, Melody, Lynphea, Zenith, Andross and Eraklyon. She felt many emotions, but rage and sadness were the most prominent ones. How could her friends betray her like this?_

" _If i were you i would not be mad at my friends.", a voice Bloom knew al to well said. However, instead of just Kiara all the ancient fairies came into view. "Your friends would never attack Domino, their kingdoms are another matter entirely.", Aurianna stated._

" _Why? Why would they do this? All these innocent people.", Bloom said, tears now freely streaming down her face. "As i told you, Greed does terrible things to people. Most kingdoms are jealous of Domino, thus they become greedy, they want what you have. And if they won't get it, no one will. They'd rather see Domino destroyed than prospering._

 _However, i don't think that is even the biggest reasoning behind this destruction . King Erendor has been keeping secrets. I don't know exactly what, but he try's very hard to keep it secret. Even his own family doesn't know.". Bloom was shocked to hear what Kiara said. Erendor kept a secret so big he even kept it secret to his family._

" _And you think that secret could be the cause of this in the future?", Bloom asked. The older fairies all nodded, then Tia said, "There are two ways to prevent this destruction from happening. One is peacefully trying to get to know his secret, than leaking it and using it as evidence to dethrone Erendor. The second one would be the option that is most likely to happen . I think you know which one that is." Bloom nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. There was only one likely option. One option she knew she had to resort to: war._

" _Of course, you won't be going to war anytime soon. If i were you i would just enjoy the party, then go get some followers and then go to war.". Aurianna said, knowing that Bloom knew what Tia meant. They all nodded in agreement . Bloom had to enjoy this party, it would be one of the last moments of true joy she would have for a long time._

" _Alright Bloom, i think its about time we stopped talking. We'll see you soon. Be brave young one and remember, you will always have people who support you."_

As soon as Kiara's last words left her mouth Bloom woke up. When she looked at her clock she saw it was 6:30 AM. Normally Bloom would go and sleep some more, but she decided against it. She had to prepare for a long explanation, as she promised the girls to explain everything, and of course she was a princess so she always had to get up early. She thought about only telling the girls about her dreams back on Domino, but she thought that wouldn't be fair to the others. She knew they would be skeptical but didn't really care.

She went to the bathroom taking a quick shower and then dressed up. She didn't really bother find something fancy, she would leave that for the party. It would be the first party with Andy as her boyfriend in god knows howlong, so she wanted to look good. Of course Andy couldn't care less about how she looked, he would love her even if she looked like a monster. But she still wanted to look good, just to see his and the boys reactions. Instead she wore simply a T-shirt and shorts.

When Bloom entered the livingroom she saw Daphne already sitting on the couch. She wasn't surprised, Daphne always got up early. In fact she was always the first one of the family out of bed.

"Morning sis, i take it you already made some coffee.", Bloom said. Daphne nodded then said, "Cups are in the cupboard, the others are still asleep. I take it you had another one of your dreams.". Bloom nodded but wasn't in the mood to talk yet. She might be used to having to get up early, but that didn't mean she liked it. Daphne of course noticed it so didn't pry. She knew how Bloom could be when she got up early.

The last time someone, one of their maids, wanted to talk to Bloom about something when she just got up the poor girl nearly had a heart attack out of fear of Blooms rage. Bloom apologized afterwards, but the girl told her there was no need. Didn't stop Bloom for apologizing for 3 days straight.

After getting herself some coffee Bloom sat down next to Daphne. After drinking her first cup Bloom usually got into a better mood. Luckily for Daphne it did indeed happen. So the two decided to simply talk about the planning for the upcoming school year. It was then that the others came.

"Morning girls, good to see you're all up at the same time.", Bloom said. The girls were surprised to see her up so early, she was typically the last one up. Bloom and Daphne chuckled and Bloom said, "Don't be surprised, it has become a bit of a habit to get up early. And i'm a princess, last time i checked they always get early.".

"On Domino maybe. On Solaria i'm allowed to sleep in from time to time. How about you Aisha?", Stella said. Aisha answered with, "I'm more in line with Bloom and Daphne. I always need to get up early. Didn't think you would still get up this early here at Alfea though.". "Well, you'll understand after i'm done explaining", Bloom said. "We still have to wait for Selina and Roxy before you can start.", Tecna said.

As if on queue the two in question came into the room. "How convenient, as soon as you said that they enter the room. Don't tell me you can predict the future know?", Musa joked, causing everyone but Tecna, Selina and Roxy to laugh. "Did we miss something?" Selina asked. "Usually you don't want know." Roxy said. Selina was very confused at this point, but decided to focus on the important thing. "Alright Bloom , explanation time. How did you know the boys were cheating on the girls, and why did you bring those books with you? Clearly its ancient Dominian so you and Daphne are the only ones able to read it. Tell us from start to finish.".

Bloom was surprised she knew about the books but didn't let that influence her explanation. She told them how she started having dreams of the past, how she met six ancient fairies and how they showed her several flashes of both the past and the future, including the flashes of the boys cheating on them. What intrigued them the most was that they apperantly were their ancestors, and that they helped out Domino during a war that everyone thought was just a legend. According to Bloom they never lied, atleast she thinks they never did.

However they were shooked at three things: the fact that Erendor was keeping secrets, the fact that their own kingdoms could possibly attack Domino and that their ancestors were asking Bloom to go to war with the other realms.

"So let me get this straight, our apparent ancestors want you to go to war because they're suspicious of Eraklyon, they want to recreate the Dominian Empire and think that our kingdoms would try to attack Domino? Not only that, but they showed you the boys cheating on us? That is a lot to take in at once there girl and i can't even argue against it. I mean when did your dreams ever tell you something that wasn't helpfull or true? I can't remember even one time they had something wrong.", Stella said causing everyone else to murmer their agreement. Bloom was shooked that they blindly trusted her but Stella was right. Her dreams never failed to give necesarry information, and it the ancestors don't seem like liers to her.

"I wanted to ask you girls something.", Bloom said. Everyone of course allowed her to ask her question. "Don't you find it odd that Erendor didn't help during the battle of Domino? I mean not only would Domino listen to his command, but the army of Eraklyon would follow him aswell. I don't know about you girls, but two organized, Well led army's versus three witches isn't really fair to the witches now is it? Doesn't matter how powerfull they are, they're fighting against one of the strongest alliances in magix. No way they would've won that." Bloom said.

"Now that i think about, my father also said something similar to Sky about how he couldn't help because of a threat. And if i'm not mistaken during his yearly press conference Terebor said the same thing.". Aisha nodded, knowing where Stella was going with this.

"This might sound silly, but i think there is some sort of conspiracy at work here. Targeted specifically at Domino. I've been to several meetings with the other kingdoms and their kings told the same thing. No way that all kingdoms would be to weak to actually think they couldn't beat the ancestral witches together. They also said they got the threat the exact same time which is possible but unlikely. The ancestral witches wanted to destroy Domino so they needed all power they had. They simply could not waste power on such a small thing. It just doesn't add up.", Aisha said.

This new revelation made everyone but Roxy, Selina and the Dominian princesses question their loyalty. If this was the case than they had to make a though choice; Bloom or their kingdoms. It really was a very sticky situation. It could mean that either they would lose a good friend, or their kingdoms.

"Look let's not think about it yet. When push comes to shove you will have to choose. But for now let's not think about it and enjoy life before we are forced to do something we don't want to. What do you think?", Bloom said. The others agreed fully and almost instantly changed the topic from war to the party. They had a lot of time to prepare, and they planned to make the most out of it.

 _Around 7:30 PM_

The dance was about to begin. The boys and most girls were already out in the courtyard. Andy was currently talking to the members of his squad when the winx came out. What he saw could only be explained in one word: breathtaking.

Flora wore a green and pink princess dress which just came to her knees. Her hair was its usual style and just like every girl she wore heels.

Stella surprised everyone by wearing a yellow traditional dress while she would usually wear a princess dress. Her hair was styled in a bun and she of course wore heels.

Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Roxy and Selina all opted for a strapless dress with the only difference being the different colours; green and blue for Aisha, red for Musa, purple and lime for Tecna, pink for Roxy and black for Selina.

But everyones eyes were on the sister princesses. Both wore mermaid dresses and also opted for some juwelry, most notibley the necklaces around their necks, both wore one halve of the amulet of Domino. Overall they looked stunning.

Andy walked over to Bloom and surprised everyone by kissing her. However the biggest surprise was that Bloom didn't pull back but joined in instantly. "How do i look?", Bloom asked. "You look even more beautyfull than usauall. And i thought that was impossible.",

Thoren walked over to them with Nex, first greeting their girlfriends, then focusing on Andy saying, "You must be Andy, Blooms new boyfriend. I'm Thoren, Dahpnes husband and Blooms brother-in-law. This is Nex, Aisha's boyfriend. Their parents sadly couldn't make it but i don't think that matters. Pleasure to meet you.". "Pleasure is all mine.", Andy said.

Faragonda finally decided to announce that the party started. For Andy's taste the music was very slow. Instead of something like house or trap music, which typically was the music that was played during the party's he went to, it was classic music. "They call this a party? They never experienced a real party than.", Andy moaned. "I'll make you a deal. I'll try to get Faragonda to allow us to play during a concert of our own, but you'll have to dance with me now without moaning.", Bloom said. Andy gladly agreed but than realised something. "You said us. Are you planning on getting the band back together?". "Don't act dumb. I know who you brought with you. He texted me around 7:00 AM. Selina is gonna love seeing him again."

Selina was sitting on her own. Really the boys were nice, but there was only one who managed to actually make her fall in love with him. "If just you were here Cody. Only then i would try and dance.", she said.

"Then why are you still sitting there. You wanna dance or not?", a very familiar voice said. When Selina turned to look at where the voice came from. What she saw caused tears to form in her eyes. Dressed in a smoking there stood a tall male with black hair and blue eyes. His more tanned skin was a contrast to her more pale skin tone. She rushed over to him, hugging him tightly and he istantly hugged her back. "I can't belive it. After all these years i finally see you again Cody. I thought you would've continued on without me by now."

"Never in a million years Sel. You are the only girl i've ever loved, no one even came close to you in these years.". Selina looked Cody in the eyes and saw that he meant it. She wiped her tears from her face and smiled at him. "I belive i still owe you a dance, so why not dance right now?" Selina said. His answer was kissing her in leading her over to the dance floor. They were the first ones on.

After they got onto the dancefloor Andy, Thoren and Nex lead their respictive girlfriends aswell. More couples would follow quickly. Stella was dancing with a unknown red fountain senior mainly because she had no one else. Roxy meanwhile was sitting on her own. She didn't have date and didn't wanna dance with someone who was only interested in her because she trained under the winx.

"Why is such a beautyfull girl sitting here on her own? Its not right now is it.", someone said to Roxy. When she looked up she immediatly recognised the boy she was looking at. With his short red hair, blue eyes and pale skin you would almost call him Blooms twin brother. Thing is he isn't, he is Bloom and Daphnes cousin, prince Marco of Alucia. "Your highness, its a pleasure to finally meet you in person. My name is…". "Princess Roxy of the Earth Fairies. I know exactly who you are. My cousin told me many great things about you and i see now Bloom made a huge understatement when she said you were beautyfull. You look absolutely stunning and i'm pretty sure you're even prettier on the inside."

Roxy blushed at his compliments. Thusfar none made her blush. Could she actually have feelings for the prince? Well of course she has, literally every girl in magix has a crush on him. But there is no way he had feelings for her right? "May i have this dance with you?", Marco asked extending his hand. Roxy hesitated for a second. There were so many pretty girls around, but he wanted to dance with her. At first she thought she was dreaming but soon realised she wasn't, this was real. Smiling, she accepted the offer.

Tecna meanwhile was just sitting on her phone until a boy came over. He had brown her and green eyes and looked like he knew nothing about technology. "I'm Angelo, techno expert of Andy's squad. I've read quite a few things about the rapid advancements of Earth technologie.", The boy, Angelo, said. "Really? Like what?".

"According to the Institute for Ethics and Emerging Technologies on Earth they might be able to make basic claytonic products by 2020. Fast forward 25 years and you'll get the event named singularity, where a self-aware AI might actually take over all computers and other electronic devices under its control. Not even on Zenith they're this close yet. Before you say anything some of the Earths smartest, most famous scientists have predicted this to happen.", Angelo said. Tecna was shooked hearing this. She was sure this was the quick and simple explenation. Here every magical was thinking Earth was under developed. They might actually get self-aware AI earlier than even Zenith.

"Enough about that, let's dance shall we? It might be a better distraction than your phone.". Tecna didn't need to be asked twice. The entire time she was on her phone Timmy has been sending here messages. Maybe now she might actually get some rest from him.

"Even Roxy, Tecna and Selina have dance partners. Why are we being ignored?", Musa asked clearly anoyed. She and Flora were the only winx members without dance partners. How could those three get a dance partner before them? Not only that, but Selina and her date were the first ones on the dancefloor. No way that should've happened.

"Why not dance together? Atleast its better than just standing here doing nothing.", Flora offered. Musa was surprised by the offer, but didn't hesitate accepting it. She would never admit it but over the years she had grown feelings for the nature fairy. Thing is she was scared of getting rejected and possibly even kicked out of the group. She had told her father about her feelings for the nature fairy. Let's just say his reaction wasn't very pleaseant. Little did she that the winx were in full support of gay or bisexual relationships. The most grew up in family's which supported it so of course they did. Only Aisha and Stella grew up in anti-gay/bi family's but they themselves far from had the same opnion.

When the party ended and the boys started to leave Musa thought about telling them. But her fear struck hard yet again. If only she knew the truth. If only she knew her friends would support her… and Flora had the same feelings about her.

 **And that is chapter 5 finally done. Now as you can see i'm hinting at some pairings. Now here is the question: which of these are the pairings that i planned ? I want you guys to figure that out for youselves. There are 4 set pairings, those being BloomxAndy, AishaxNex (sorry Nabu lovers but he is dead), DaphnexThoren and SelinaxOC, my OC being Cody. So there are 3 pairings i hinted at. 2 of these are planned, the third i'm not sure about. If you think you know leave a tell me which ones it are in your review. That is it for now. See you later and as always,**

 **Peace, love and have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. About time i get to writing Rebirth of an empire again. I want to make something clear real quick. Marco's mother is Oritels sister who will be introduced soon. Marion is a single child. That is it for now. Let's get going with the story.**

 _ **Two weeks after the party**_ _._

It was a nice Monday morning in Magix. Bloom and Daphne were on their way to their classroom. The first class they had was coïncidently the class Roxy and Selina were in. They were currently talking among themselves about the rumours that most royal families might be influenced by a unknown force.

It started when Erendor started saying weird things about some kingdoms. He espacially targeted Domino and the Earth Fairy kingdom, two kingdoms who were important allies to eachother. Erendor said things he never said and most of it was false, but the other kingdoms quickly joined in. It was quitte embarassing for the other Winx girls when their kings/fathers said something but couldn't back it up. Luckilly the statements died down a little after last week but Erendor and Radius would still make these outrageous claims without context. It was, like Kiara constantly says in Blooms dreams, the most embarassing thing the two kingdoms ever did.

Speaking off Kiara, apperently she was misinformed about Riven. He never cheated on Musa, he had been dating girls after the two broke up two years ago.

When Musa heard this she was both relieved and upset. Relieved because Riven had been faithfull to her during their relationship, upset because he seemingly moved on without her. Than again, she wasn't really willing to have a relationship with him again. Well not as lovers anyway. She would gladly still be friends with him. The reason she gave was because she didn't need another heartbreak but the real reason that she was in love with Flora. She was just so afraid she would get rejected and hated. She didn't know if she would ever confess her feelings because of what happened in Melody.

Her father found it disgusting. He hurted the poor girl so much before disowning her. She had to thank Stella for allowing her to stay at her place. When she heard what Musa's father did to her Stella was furious. But could that be because Musa didn't tell her the reason? She'll never know because she wasn't planning on telling anybody.

"I don't understand. Why this sudden hostility towards our kingdom? This just doesn't make any sense. Do you understand Bloom?", Daphne said. It really was weird afterall. Never before were the other realms so hostile towards Domino and the Earth Fairy kingdom.

"Maybe it has something to do with the secret Erendor and possibly the other kings are keeping.". Bloom said sighing. She truly pitied Stella and Aisha. Their fathers were making claims that made no sense. Some people might think their daughters were the same while they weren't. "Let's not dwell on it. We have a class to teach.", Bloom said as they entered the classroom.

The students eventually entered the class. Roxy and Selina were talking amongst themselve about what the subject might be today.

"Good morning class. Now for todays class i need you to answer this question: how many of you have heard about the legendary seven generals?", Daphne said. Everyone started shouting. It was so loud no one heard Daphne ask them to be quiet. All of a sudden a dragon made of fire flied across the room causing the shouting to die down. Everyone of course knew who did it and why she did it. Everyone looked at Bloom who calmly said,"Thank you for calming down. Now let's talk about these generals in detail.".

Apart from Roxy everyone listened. Ever since the dance Roxy and Marco had started seeing eachother more and more. The last time was yesterday when Roxy took Marco to Earth. Many people thought he was Bloom because of the very clear similarities. Both had flame red hair and cyan blue eyes. Their facial structure was also fairly similar although Marco does have a sharper jawline. The only noticeable difference was Marco was more muscular and his hair was shorter. Still the two enjoyed their time Marco finally seeing the town his niece grew up in. She really liked to go out with him. He is quite handsome and she has feelings for him. She just hoped he had feelings for her. But there is no chance he has right? There were much better candidates to be his girlfriend. Or not? Was she the one he wanted? He said he she was his first ever date. Did he really think that they were dating?

"Miss Roxy are even paying attention?!", Bloom suddenly yelled in her ear. Roxy immediatly got shook out of her thoughts. Bloom clearly wasn't happy with her right now. Meanwhile her classmates excluding Selina were laughing at her causing her to blush in embarasment.

"Silence!", Bloom screamed shocking even Daphne. Bloom hadn't exploded like this yet and she had been teaching for two weeks. Perhaps the things the kings were saying was were taking their toll on the young princess. Bloom made sure her breath and emotions were under control before asking, "Roxy, can you name each of the seven generals, their weapons and their roles? Without looking in your book or someone helping you.".

Roxy was a bit scared. She knew if she didn't answer she would be ridiculed by her classmates but that would also happen if she answered wrong. Eventually she decided to answer.

"The first one is Terranos the palladin. A skilled swordsman he leads the crusaders, a elite force of knights known for their abilety to besiege and defend settlements even when they're outnumbered 100 to 1 and the fact they can use magic unlike the dragon knights. The sword used by Terranos was the magically enhanced evenstriker, a sword that is indestructable.

The second one is Ealanor the witch queen. A witch so powerfull that she was feared more by her allies than her enemies. Her role is to guard the magical secrets of Domino aswell as recruiting new witches for the army of Domino. She uses magic and only magic.

The third is Fenrir the beast king. Ironically he is a wolf just like the Norse Fenrir. His role is to lead the malevolence crew, a crew of magical beasts specialized in hit and run attacks and ambushes. Although many expect him to fight with his claws and fangs he actually uses either his axe called besalt, the axe of the beast king in ancient Dominian, or dombras, his spear.

The fourth is Martyr the fairy goddess. She is as powerfull as she is pretty and let's just she she is quite pretty. Her role was the same as Ealanor's but instead of recruiting witches she recruits fairies. She also leads the fairy/witch striketeam called the alistar brigade, a team used to attack points of interest and get out of there before the defenders knew what happened. She only uses magic.

The fifth is Saurius the executor. Towering over his victims just his name strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies. He is as his name states the executor. Despite the fact he often has tunnelvision his skill with the executor's blade was undoubted.

The sixth general is Moldar the dragon king, leader of the dragon knights. Together with Anubion, his dragon, he is the single most feared individual in history. He never lost a fight in his life. As stated he is the leader of the dragon knights, who are regarded as the single most elite group of warriors of their time. His weapon, mulgander, could be any weapon he needed at the time.

The last general is Maraketh. A wizard of immense strength he was loyal to no one but the supreme leader and eventually the empress. His role was to use his knowledge to do things most wizards can't even dream of. Most of his rituals are still not fully understood and those that are no one dares to try because of the dangers they bring with them. His loyalty got him his very own castle. He rarely fights but when he does his magic is enough to deal with everything in his path.".

Bloom nodded clearly impressed. The others were surprised by what the Earth fairy knew. Sure she was a great student but that is just insane. Most would've had the answer completely wrong. "Good job, you passed the test. Next time pay more attention even though that must be hard considering who you've been seeing these past few weeks.", Bloom said. Before Roxy could respond she continued with her lesson.

The remainder of that class and the three classes after it went smoothly. Bloom decided to use the free time she had to talk to Faragonda about the concert she promised Andy.

It didn't take her long to get there at all. When she was at the office she knocked on the door. When she heard a small "come in" she entered the office seeing the headmistress sitting where she always sat. When Faragonda saw who entered she immediatly smiled. It has been a stressfull day for the headmistress. Everyone knew that Bloom was her darling and the only one who could make her smile when having a stressfull day. No one apart from the teachers and Blooms family knew why though.

The reason was that Bloom was Faragonda's goddaughter. She was there during the birth of the young princess and grew fond of her instantly. Although Faragonda is Blooms godmother Bloom sees her more like a grandmother. The headmistress didn't mind that at all.

" Ah miss Bloom. Take seat. How are you child?", Faragonda said. "I'm great headmistress. I want to ask you something.", Bloom said. Faragonda looked her in the eyes then said, "It's about Andy and the your other childhood friends, isn't it." Bloom was surprised she knew but didn't ask about it instead asking the question she wanted to ask.

"Yes. You see before i came here Andy, Selina, Cody and i had a band. We were pretty good but after my break up with Andy and the fact Selina was avoiding me, which i now know was to protect me, we decided to split. During the party i promised Andy to ask you if we could give a concert here for old times sake. Our main music styles might be a bit controversial by Fairy standards so that is why i asked you first.", Bloom said. Faragonda was thinking about it before asking, "Can i have a example of one of those songs?".

Bloom nodded using her magic to get her laptop. The song she decided to use was "the last night" from Skillet. It was a song she and the others used to perform live every so often. In fact the example she used was them perfoming it during their second battle of the bands. It was the song they won the finals with. Faragonda was impressed by the skill the kids had. According to both Bloom and Selina Blooms shy nature back than never caused her problems on stage which surprised them both. They thought it was because she usually managed to zone out when performing in front of a crowd, listening only to the music and only seeing her fellow band members.

"I have to say i'm impressed. This generation is quite open minded compared to most before it so despite it being a bit controversial i think they'll enjoy it. In other words yes, you may give the concert. Is three months enough to practice?", Faragonda said. Bloom was beaming at what the headmistress said. "That is absolutely perfect! Thank you so much!", she said before tackling Faragonda into a hug. The headmistress laughed at Blooms enthousiasm. "No problem child. No problem at all.".

 _ **30 minutes later in the courtyard.**_

After she had asked Faragonda if she and her childhood friends could give a concert Bloom immediatly went to Selina to tell the good news. She was very happy that she finally got to play together with her friends again. They called Andy and Cody to start planning their concert. The four were excited to say the least. They decided on staying with simply one bands music instead of multiple so that they could make the most out of their practice time.

In the middle of their conversation they heard something or someone coming from the forest. They went to check it out. The four didn't know who or what it was so they prepared for the worse. What came out of the forest surprised them but Bloom in particular.

Standing in front of them was a boy their age with magneta coloured hair and Violet eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. He was very muscular and clearly had been through a lot. He had a scar over his right eye and bandeges over his left arm. Despite this he smirked. "Long time no see red. Missed me?", the person said. "A little. Just don't be an ass every day of the week okay Riven?", Bloom said smirking back at him.

"You know him?", Cody asked. Bloom nodded saying, "This over here is Riven. A member of Sky's squad, a very skilled fighter and Musa's ex-boyfriend. Where have you been anyway?".

"I've been travelling. From Eraklyon to Earth and back. Then one day i somehow managed to get to Pyros. There i met a sage called Maya, the same sage who trained you Bloom, who decided to try and train me aswell. I can see where your sudden surge in power and skill came from that training is hard. Of course it was slightly different but only the things that required magic were left out. After the training i asked her why she trained me. She said it was because i had a great destiny i wasn't yet prepared for. She said i should never trust king Erendor. At first i didn't understand. But i later discovered he went to a shady part of the kingdom. I followed him one day. I heard him talk to someone but didn't see who. I heard them saying something along the line of "It's almost time. Just a few more preperations and Magix is ours at last.". I knew i had to talk to you Bloom. But don't tell anyone but your family. I don't know if we can fully trust them but i know i can trust you. As for you three you seem trustworthy just don't tell anyone what i told you.", Riven said before running off when hearing 6 voices.

The four Earthlings thought about what he said. So the rumours of an outside source influencing him are true. But the "its almost time" part scared them. Someone made preperations to take over magix. Who or what was planning this though? That is the question.

"Hey guys, it's almost time for the barrier to go up. You boys should leave now.", Roxy said shaking them out their thoughts. The boys said their goodbyes and left. Bloom realized Stella wasn't with them.

"Where's Stell Daphne? She always comes to take me to the dorm.". "She wanted some time to think. Some new fashion thingy or something.", Daphne said. Bloom nodded. She had a feeling it wasn't about fashion at all.

 _ **Meanwhile in Stella's room.**_

Stella had been thinking about what Bloom said about their kingdoms ever since the day she told them about her dreams. On one end it was beliveable but she couldn't betray her own kingdom. And she would never forgive herself for leaving her mother.

But on the other she knew she would betray her father not her kingdom. It sounds strange but Stella would actually do what is best for her kingdom. Yes she would wage war against it but it was to save her world from a terrible darkness if everything they thought was right. And of course she still owes Bloom her life. After everything she did for her she couldn't betray her.

She knew what to do now. When push comes to shove she would chose the side of Domino.

 **So that was long. I might have some new stories coming so yeah. Hope you'll enjoy those. That was all for now as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter of return of an Empire! Now these next few chapters will focus more on fleshing out some of my OCs aswell as my version of Selina's story. I think it won't work out if i simply let them show up without backstory or explanation. Vivian won't show up in this one but she will eventually. And i have a big surprise waiting for you all concerning her. Anyway on to the chapter.**

3 months. It took Erendor and Radius 3 bloody months to stop making rediculous claims about Domino and the Earth Fairy kingdom. Unbelivable how stupid some were. But now was not the time to dwell on it. There are more important things to worry about.

Stella had already pledged her loyalty to Bloom. Bloom wasn't surprised. Stella was always loyal and would always be. Now for the other 4.

Flora would likely pledge her loyalty to Bloom. Their bond is almost unbreakable. It helps Bloom was the first who accepted her during their first year.

Musa is slightly more difficult to predict but her guess would be she joins her. She didn't know why but Musa seemed to come to her a lot more for advice after her painfull break-up. And Musa has had a bit of a though time on Melody making her like it there less and less.

Tecna will try and be logical even though she herself doesn't know what is the most logical course of action right now. Bloom hopes she chooses her. She needs the girls mind a lot more than ever before.

Aisha is Aisha. Stuborn as all hell but loyal. However Bloom noticed that Aisha has been a bit negative about her father lately. She had made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Currently everyone was sitting in the livingroom of the teachers dorm . She alongside with Andy, Selina, And Cody were planning their concert very carefully. The 4 of them were still holding the discussion of which song they would play on their 'comeback concert'.

They all wanted to play 'the last night' but than there was the problem. Bloom and Cody prefered songs like 'watching for comets' and 'lions' which were slightly calmer while Selina and Andy liked songs like 'rebirthing' and 'awake and alive' which were full on metal better.

"Why don't you just play one each? That way both sides are pleased.", Musa suddenly said as she entered the livingroom. She was right on time as Bloom seemed ready to strangle someone. They all thought about it and nodded in agreement saying their thanks to Musa.

"Musa if you don't mind i would like to talk to you.", Bloom said. Musa seemed hesitant at first before nodding and leading Bloom to her room.

"What will that be about you think? Oh maybe Musa has a new boyfriend!", Stella said earning her a slap on the head from Selina. "If that was the case she would have told us you dimwitt.".

"Something else before they kill eachother. Where is Roxy?", Flora asked with concern getting everyones attention. They did notice her absence but didn't think much of it untill she pointed it out. Roxy is always here nowadays. So it is slightly concerning atleast.

"You girls can relax. Marco promised to show her around Alucia today and than introduce her to his parents. Cody and i took him with us and saw them leave with one of Alucia's fancy ships so don't worry.", Andy said making the rest less worried.

"Now perhaps you want to tell us something about yourselfs. I mean it would be nice to get to know you guys.", Flora said. She noticed how Selina immediately grew nervous.

"Well Cody and i aren't interesting. We lived very normal lives. Going to school, nice parents, making friends and of course our band.", Andy said before Cody continued, "My life was slightly more interesting than that. I am the son of a multi billionair who is the CEO of a massive company. I have 4 older siblings so luckily i'm not the heir. But that was the only thing remotely special about me.".

"What about you Selina?", Tecna asked. Everyone noticed how tensed she became. She must have terrible memories of he childhood. "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to.", Flora said but Selina just sighed saying, "I'm okay Flo. You guys deserve to know.".

Selina took a deep breath before starting he story. "My family wasn't your typical loving family. My mother died during childbirth. My father, already struggling financialy, couldn't give her a actual funeral. My big sister, Liza, and i were very close. She and i didn't have a lot but we didn't care. We were happy with what we had.

Eventually in kindergarten i met Bloom, Andy and Cody. We quickly became friends. Andy, Cody and i often went to Blooms place and Liza often went with us aswell. Everything went well untill my father met my stepmother.

To say she wasn't nice is an understatement. She often hit me and my sister without reason, forbid us from going to our friends and made dad her puppet. This caused me to spiral into a severe depression. I was at the point of selfharm when Liza decided she had enough.

One day we decided to run away. Stepmother tried to stop us but with little succes. She tried hitting us, even threatened to kill us, but we weren't afraid anymore. We made it to Cody's home in around 10 minutes.

After he let us in we told him and his parents about the situation. His parents, apperently having dealt with this woman before, called the police who arrested her. My father decided to witness against her and thus she was deemed quilty as the evidence and everything else made her lose the trial.

The court also decided my father was unfit to take care of us. Instead his sister became our lawfull guardian and everything changed back to normal. You girls know the rest.".

The Winx were quite shocked to hear this. She must have been very young when this all happened. Throughout her story Selina became slightly teary eyed at the memories but smiled none the less. She had sworn to never let those days decide who she is. Not now, not ever.

"You poor thing. Are you sure you're fine sweety?", Flora asked concerned for the girl. Selina smiled at her saying, "Yeah don't worry i'm fine. It is hard to forget but i know this will not happen again.".

Flora nodded, still concerned. Something like this will forever haunt you.

"Let's drop the subject shall we. Let's talk about more fun things.", Andy said making everyone agree. Flora couldn't help but glance at Selina worriedly from time to time. The girl grew on her quickly. Knowing she never had a loving mother hurts the nature fairy. She swore at that point that whenever she could she would help the girl out.

 _ **Meanwhile in Musa's room**_.

"Okay i'm not gonna beat around the bush. What happened on Melody that made Ho-boe disown you?".

Musa was shocked at the tone the question was asked. Bloom didn't sound like her usuall calm self, instead she was stern and clearly wouldn't allow her to leave the room if she didn't answer honestly. Sighing she braced herself for Blooms reaction.

"During the years i slowly started to get feelings for someone. The person was gentle, compassionate and very nice. But i'm afraid to tell that person about my feelings".

"Why would Ho-boe disown you for that? He was married once.", Bloom said confused but deep inside she knew the answer.

"It isn't that i fell in love but rather with who. The person i fell in love with is a girl. Ho-boe didn't like the fact i'm lesbian so he first started calling me names i won't repeat. He disowned me right after the summer break started. Apart from Stella you were all busy so i had no choice but to go to her. I won't lie. It is one of the Winx.".

Bloom nodded. She had noticed something change slightly over the years. Musa often stayed close to one person in particular. Bloom had to ask. To know for certain.

"It is Flora isn't it?". Musa nodded. Bloom came closer making her brace herself for the pain she thought would follow. But it didn't. Instead Bloom much to Musa's surprise hugged her. Musa looked at her in shock as Bloom smiled at her. Tears of relief started to form in her eyes

"I thought you would be disgusted. I thought you would hate me.", Musa said. "Why would i hate you? You like girls better than boys. So what?", Bloom said.

"Do you think the rest will accept it when i tell them?", Musa asked. Bloom nodded saying, "I think they will. But i won't rush you to tell them. Tell them when you're ready to. Now let's get back to the rest. I'm afraid Selina and Stella are going to try and kill eachother.". Musa laughed happy she finally told someone.

 _ **On Alucia.**_

Marco and Roxy were currently in the main garden of Alucia's royal palace. The garden was rather large with beuatyfull flowers and a relatively large fountain in the middle. The palace itself was basicaly a smaller version of Domino's royal palace.

In the palace Marco introduced Roxy to his parents King Leopold and Queen Lysanndra of Alucia. They were incredibely fond the pinkette much to her relief. Leopold even said that she was the best girl Marco ever dated.

Roxy blushed at his compliments but couldn't help but think continuesly about the fact Leopold said that she was the best girl ever dated. Did Marco think so aswell? She had to know.

But she didn't really get a chance to ask her question. They went to a fancy restaurant were Marco and his family often go. It was placed in the centre square of the capital. Said capital had many nice buildings including huge cathedrals and many clothing shops. Boy was Roxy happy Stella wasn't with them. She liked the girl but boy was she a shopaholic. They would've been here all week.

Marco was Well known and many people liked came to ask them questions. When Marco asked them to stop they instantly did. He was very respected across all realms for good reason.

Now here in the garden it was Roxy's chance to ask her question. Of course she took it.

"Do you think this is a date?".

Marco smiled at the question as if he knew what was coming. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips surprising Roxy. When she regained her wits she kissed him back. For a good 2 minutes they kissed untill the need for air became to much.

"You're the first girl that genuinely showed affection towards me. The others were only interested in my title. But you liked me for my personality, and for that reason i grew to love you. Your smile, your attitude, your everything really. When i told my father i met you he wanted to see you before deciding if he would allow me to marry you. His smile and his compliments told me he would love for you to be his daughter-in-law. To answer your question yes, yes i see this as dating. Do you?".

Roxy smiled, she never felt happier before. She nodded and hugged Marco who hugged back. Finally it was official. Finally she was his girlfriend.

 **So yeah that was a hard chapter to write. Quite a few emotions as you can see. I hope you liked this chapter. As always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


End file.
